IRC
Was ist IRC? IRC ist die Abkürzung für Internet Relay Chat. Es ist ein rein textbasiertes Chat-System. Über IRC können beliebig viele Personen in so genannten Channels chatten. (Wer mehr wissen möchte, kann über Wikipedia oder google weitere Informationen erhalten) Was benötige ich für IRC? Um im IRC zu chatten wird ein so genannter IRC-Client benötigt. Davon gibt es mittlerweile eine ganze Reihe. Sowohl Shareware als auch Freeware. Eine Liste von IRC-Clients habe ich von Wikipedia.de kopiert: Gaim, HydraIRC, KVIrc, Miranda IM, mIRC, Nettalk, Trillian, Visual IRC, XChat. Firefox bietet eine Erweiterung namens Chatzilla. Im folgenden werde ich eine kleine Step by Step Anleitung für den IRC-Client mIRC erstellen. Wie funktioniert mIRC? Zunächst muss man die Setup-Datei des Client downloaden (http://www.mirc.co.uk/get.html) und installieren. Im Anschluss an die Installation startet man den Client. Es öffnet sich das Fenster mIRC Options. Als erstes macht man die Eingaben unter Full Name und Email Address. Natürlich muss man hier nicht seinen richtigen Namen und e-mail-Adresse eingeben. Um chatten zu können, wird natürlich auch ein Nickname benötigt. Diesen gibt man unter Nickname ein. Und für den Fall, dass der Nickname schon vergeben ist, gibt man unter Alternative einen zweiten Nickname ein. Die Länge des Nickname darf auf dem Horizon-Server 9 Buchstaben nicht überschreiten - das ist je nach Server verschieden. Als nächtest muss der Server, über den gechattet werden soll, eingerichtet werden. Dafür klickt man auf der linken Seite unter Category: auf Servers. Auf der rechten Seite erscheinen jetzt die Server-Einstellungen. Um den Server hinzuzufügen, muss man auf Add klicken. Unter Description kann man sich irgendeine Beschreibung ausdenken, unter der man den Server "ablegen" will. Ich habe dort einfach Horizon eingegeben. Der IRC Server ist in unserem Fall irc.horiversum.org (manche Clients, zB mIRC, ergänzen das vorangestellte irc. selbst). Unter Port(s) geben wir 6667 ein. Group und Password können leer bleiben. Jetzt noch ein Klick auf OK und die Einstellungen sind schon erledigt. In dem Fenster mIRC Options kann man jetzt mit einem Klick auf Connect to Server die Verbindung herstellen. Das sich öffnende Fenster mIRC Favorite kann man einfach schließen. Um eine Liste der verfügbaren Channels auf dem Server zu bekommen, klickt man in der Tool-Liste auf das 4. Symbol von links. Daraufhin öffnet sich das Fenster mIRC Channel List. Mit einem Klick auf Get List öffnet sich die Liste mit den Channels. Jetzt reicht ein Doppelklick auf einen der angezeigten Einträge und man befindet sich im Channel. Einrichtung von ChatZilla Für ChatZilla 0.9.90.1 ChatZilla ist das im Firefox-Browser integrierbare Browser-Plugin. Mit dem XUL-Runner ist es auch alleine lauffähig. In Global Settings > Startup: * Locations: irc://irc.horiversum.org/fanatiker * ggf. weitere In Global Settings > Global: * Aggressive Notify: on * Headers: ganz sinnvoll: on * Log these Filetypes: Channels u. Users * Sound Events: leer, leer, beep, leer, beep, beep beep * Sounds on Falls du dich in mehreren Netzwerken mit verschiedenen Nicknamen rumtreiben willst, mache folgende Einstellungen anstatt für Global Settings für jeden Server separat. Musst evtl. neu starten, damit alle Server in der Liste erscheinen. In Global Settings/? > General: * Reconnect aktivieren * Deine beiden Nicknamen (max 9 Buchst.) einstellen * Usermode +ix * ggf Logging aktivieren In Global Settings/? > Lists: * Worte für Benachrichtigung (stalk words): zB Quip, Transport In Global Settings/? > DCC: Ist nicht notwendig! Ermöglicht Dateiübertragung, ist aber bei falscher Einstellung ein Einfallstor für Schädlinge. Alternative IRC-Clients * XChat 2 - gibt es auch in einer freien Version für Windows * IRSSI - wenn man mal keine graphische Oberfläche zur Hand hat... * Colloguy - interessante Apple-Alternative * Nettalk - als weitere Freeware alternative * Mibbit - Online-IRC-Client für den schnellen Chat zwischendurch * QuasselIRC für Linuxuser. Ist auch in den Repositorys verfügbar.